drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Mike
Mike is a human that somehow got trapped in the Raposa world. He wishes to return to his own world. Personality Mike's personality isn't deeply looked into. It is explained he is a nice being, after Raposa have stated from what they are seeing he is. Mike is shown to have a lot of faith in people, seeing as he is the only Turtle Rock character who didn't go straight to the conclusion to give up, when Wilfre threw Heather's Pendant away into the ocean. He is shown to be caring, as he did consider Wilfre's intentions in The Next Chapter to be decent. Appearance Mike has spikey yellow hair which is shown to be pointy. He wears a jacket around his body and a white t shirt underneath. Like most characters he has the same brown trousers on his legs and shoe lases on his feet. Biography Mike was originally a normal boy living with his sister Heather and the other members of his family. One day they headed to the carnival and won dolls of Jowee and Mari as well as a jacket for Heather. On their way home they crashed into another car resulting in Mike's parents dying and he fell into a coma. His sister fell into great depression and rushed him to hospital. Heather prays to God to save Mike from his coma. He dreamed of The Raposa World which came into existence while he slept. Drawn to Life Mike gets trapped in Rapo City with two Raposa children. They are soon saved by The Hero who takes him to the village. The Mayor allows him to stay and he stays at Dr Cure's hospital for the rest of the game. Raposa often ask him what happened to his ears due to the fact they are unaware that he is a human. Mike will oftenly reply "What the heck is a Raposa anyway?". Drawn to life: The Next Chapter (Ds) When Wilfre kidnapped Heather and drained all the colour from the village Mike was one of the only characters to remain. The remaining Raposa went to The Turtle Rock to escape getting destroyed along with the town. Throughtout the game Mike will help the rest of the crew find Wilfre and defeat him. At the end of the game it reveals Mike had a bigger role than expected. Wilfre's real intentions were to drain all the colour from the world with his Scepter so Mike wouldn't wake up allowing The Raposa World To live on. This however would cause Mike to die in the process. The Raposa and The Creator decide to do the right thing and allow Mike to wake up by defeating Wilfre restoring the last bit of colour to the world. Mike wakes up ending The Raposa but however returning to his sister. The two then probably go to live in care. Drawn to life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In the wii sequel Mike becomes the techinician of the village and is incharge of the Lighthouse. Mike however got lost in an icey cave causing The Hero and Jowee to have to rescue him. They bring him back to the village where the adventure continues. Relationships Heather Heather is Mike's sister in real life who he cares for. Heather also cares for him very much due to the fact he is her last member of family alive. Creator The Creator decided to help Mike wake up. He was at first the only character aware of this and went to great lengths to save his life. Wilfre Wilfre wishes to kill Mike in order to save The Raposa World. His intentions however were to save himself from the destruction that would happen to him if Mike lived. He has strong hatred for Mike. Dr Cure Dr Cure took care of Mike at the village hospital in order to revive his ears because she was unaware that they were different creatures. It is possible she is meant to represent The Doctor that treated Mike in real life. Theories Creator Mike is implied to have may been The Creator. He first of all dreamed The Raposa world, which he may have drawn, as he doesn't see what happens in the majority of the two games, and The Creator sees everything. He also told Jowee to "get some sleep" which when he did, he found out how to continue with the words Crazy Barks backwards. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Mike has grown more used to the Raposa's world, he deeply cares about making it safe, but admits he still does not know much about it. The ending story reveals that Heather is Mike's sister, and that the whole Raposa world may have just been a dream that Mike has been having ever since he fell into a coma, which is the result of injuries sustained in a car crash. (An alternate ending of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter shows Mike falling out of a tree) Mari and Jowee are then seen as dolls with button eyes. After the game is finished, Mike can be seen sleeping in the bed marked for the player to clear their profile. Though you have seen the game's ending as he wakes up in the real world, he is now in a coma in the Raposa World. Trivia * When Mike is first rescued the message that pops up says: "Congrats! You found Mike?" this is the first time the game highlights that he is different. However, a similar message pops up when you rescue Unagi. Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Reccuring Characters